<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Being adopted his nice but there's something going on over there by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275453">Being adopted his nice but there's something going on over there</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>De-aged Dream AU (Tommy) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dream is a Child, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, No Beta let her rest, Other, Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:07:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Part two to: Got Lost, now adopted by an Exiled blond man he's nice<br/>Dream is a child (Literally) and no one else knows, but Tommy does and Tommy adores his new son.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>De-aged Dream AU (Tommy) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>468</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Being adopted his nice but there's something going on over there</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream hadn't been seen or heard from for around three weeks, and the whole SMP was if a frenzy looking for him.  Not even his closest allies had heard from him, so this ether meant he planning something big or something serious was happening and he couldn't tell anyone.  Meanwhile, Tommy had built a small two-bedroom, one-bathroom house, and he had decored the best he could with his merger supplies. Tommy was currently cooking some pork and bread for breakfast while Dream got dressed, he had gone out of his way to make new clothes it wasn't much but they didn't need much. As Dream flew down the stairs he yelled</p><p>"GOOD MORNING!"  Dream was so happy, he was never this happy when Tommy knew him. If Tommy was ever allowed back in L'manberg Dream was going to need another name... what would be a good name for him? He could always name him Henry not he's pretty sure that name is cursed... or Clementine? It was a cute name and he'd be the first to use it... a problem for another day for now he needed to build strength since Dream wasn't here to burn his armor and stuff he could actually get strong. </p><p>"Hey, Dream I'm going to go mining today want to come?"</p><p>"YEAH I DO!" Dream yelled happily</p><p>"Okay go grab your armor- Actually go grab what you think you'll need"</p><p>Dream grinned and dashed to the storage room in the basement, Tommy grabbed the dishes and started to clean them. When he was done that he grabbed his supplies and went to check on Dream.</p><p>He had grabbed a sword, pickaxe, shovel, shears, axe, armor, and food. Tommy looked at supplies before smiling</p><p>"You did well for you're the first attempt but we wouldn't need an Axe unless you fight with one and we wouldn't need shears, you also forgot torches but you did well that's only three things"</p><p>Dream nodded, he had the cutest most determined look on his face. Tommy ruffled his hair and smiled as the kid put away the unneeded materials. Soon they were mining in a cave, Dream was behind him with the torches and a sword. They passed a lava pool with diamonds on the other side and Tommy laid down a water bucket and Dream put a torch after that.</p><p>"What are we gonna do this these?" asked Dream</p><p>"Dunno we'll see how many we have after we leave the cave"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More comments = Content.<br/>Also the little name thing, I actually need one so if you have a good one could you give them to me thanks!<br/>I hope you all enjoyed</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>